Enseñanza de Vida
by Karon
Summary: Miroku recuerda a una amiga muy querida, que sin ella no sería la persona que es ahora. One Shot.


Sentado frente a una tabla con un pergamino y tinta se encuentra Miroku apunto de inicia un escrito, a la cabaña entra Sango con un niño de tres años tomado de su mano.

Sango- Comenzarás un nuevo escrito??

Miroku- Si

Sango- Algún tema en especial??

Miroku- (Pensando) Mmmmm si……me apetece escribir sobre la amistad, pero a la vez, pretendo que precisamente este escrito sea tan especial que perdure para la eternidad

Sango- Uy, al parecer se te ocurrió algo grande

Miroku- Mmm, algo así

Sango- Ya lo quiero leer

Miroku- Estoy seguro que te encantará, cuando termine serás la primera en leerlo

Sango- Que bien

Miroku- Como te fue con el pequeño Kohaku??

Sango- (Cargando al niño) (Suspira) Ya sabes como es tu hijo, andando de un lado a otro. Será mejor que duerma un rato

Miroku- Deberías descansar tu también

Sango- (Cansada) Después de dormir al niño creo que te tomaré la palabra

Miroku- Harías bien

Sango- Entonces Kohaku y yo iremos a descansar

Miroku- Si esta bien

Sango sale con su hijo de la habitación. Miroku suspira.

Miroku- Bien, ahora comencemos………

_Ella, Kagome Higurashi, la conocí por accidente en mi viaje en busca de Naraku o eso creí yo, ella venía acompañada de un Hanyou llamado Inuyasha, ellos buscaban los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, entonces nuestros caminos se juntaron. Kagome amaba ciegamente a Inuyasha, él nunca lo supo, o tal vez si, pero no le dio importancia, él solo tenía ojos para una sola persona y no era ella, a pesar de darle todo, hasta su misma vida. Creo que ella era demasiado tanto para esta época como para la suya, por que ella, venía del futuro._

_Sango y yo siempre la apoyamos y tratábamos de consolarla cada que Inuyasha se iba a ver a Kikyo a "escondidas" era un secreto que todos sabíamos, pero que nadie comentaba para no lastimarla más, pero fue inútil, después termino por disimular su desilusión sólo para no preocuparnos, paso de ser la persona más alegre y extrovertida a ser callada e introvertida, a todos nos dolió ver como día con día ella se derrumbaba más y nosotros sin poder hacer nada más que ver_

_Recuerdo, que una vez la vi particularmente extraña, como más resignada a todo por lo que pasaba, se aparto del grupo después de un rato comenzó a anochecer, así es que la fui a buscar, la encontré sentada en un claro viendo como el sol se ocultaba, me acerque y me senté a su lado, durante un rato solo predomino el silencio, hasta que ella misma lo rompió_

_Kagome- Dígame Monje Miroku, usted puede leer la mano??_

_Miroku- (La miré extrañado) No, no puedo hacerlo, alguna cosa en particular que le preocupe últimamente señorita Kagome??_

_Kagome- (Viendo la palma de su mano) Yo….en mi época, mis amigas y yo fuimos al centro comercial y nos encontramos con un señor que se dedica a leer la palma de la mano……. A mis amigas les dijo que encontrarían al amor de su vida, se casarían, tendrían hijos y serían muy felices……pero a mi no me lo dijo (frunció el ceño)_

_Miroku- Y a usted que le dijo??_

_Kagome- A mi me dijo que jamás conocería la calidez del amor…….que por mucho que yo lo sintiera y me esforzara, jamás seré correspondida……… (la miré sorprendido, ella parecía enojada, pero a la vez triste, pues ella presentía que era verdad) después él me miró y lo que reflejaron sus ojos fue lástima, y me dijo que yo moriría por amor, que el amor que le profeso a esa persona terminaría con mi vida_

_Miroku- (No sabía que decirle) …………_

_Kagome- Yo no le quise…….no le quiero creer mucho ya que en mi época hay muchos charlatanes…..pero…….algo dentro de mi, me dice que no esta tan errado como yo quisiera, también me dijo que la línea de mi vida es corta……..yo pienso que lo más probable es que muera en esta época_

_Miroku- No lo creo, Inuyasha jamás permitirá que nada le pase_

_Kagome- Inuyasha (sonrisa melancíloca) Últimamente para él soy otra cosa aparte de un detector de fragmentos, soy un estorbo_

_Miroku- Eso no es verdad_

_Kagome- Ah no?? Entonces por que es usted el que vino a verme y no él?? Eso tal vez hubiera sido antes, pero ahora……es más, apuesto a que en este momento ni siquiera sabe que estoy ausente y no lo sabe por que él aún no regresa_

_Miroku- Señorita Kagome……_

_Kagome- (Interrumpiéndome y cambiando de tema) Sabes?? Creo que deberías de hacer algo más enserio con tu relación con Sango, no sabes lo afortunado que eres, tener a alguien a quien amar y que te ame con la misma intensidad que tu. Estás perdiéndole tiempo valioso, no sabes cuando puede dar un giro la vida._

_Después de esta plática con la señorita Kagome pensé muchas cosas y me di cuenta de otras y lo hice, mientras mi relación con Sango mejoraba a cada día que pasaba, las cosas entre Kagome e Inuyasha se deterioraban. Le conté a Sango parte de la conversación que tuvimos en el claro ese ocaso, claro que omití lo de la muerte, con que solo yo lo sepa es más que suficiente, aparte Sango se hubiera preocupado más de lo que ya estaba por su amiga, casi hermana. Sango y yo tratamos de hablar con Inuyasha, pero como siempre hablar con él no era muy efectivo, nunca no hace caso y tampoco nos daba una respuesta, él lo único que nos decía que no nos metiéramos, que no era de nuestra incumbencia._

_Tiempo después la batalla contra Naraku por fin llegó, estábamos Sango Shippo, Kirara, Kagome, Inuyasha y yo, pero al último momento llego Kikyo, la pelea fue ardua, dura y sobretodo difícil; extenciones, insectos, trampas, veneno, como siempre Naraku se valió de todas sus artimañas para tratar de vencernos, también nosotros fuimos heridos, todos, sin excepción, pero como siempre la señorota Kagome con sus flechas purificadoras e Inuyasha con su ataque de lanzas de diamante fueron los que nos salvaron y también terminaron con Naraku, sin embargo juró llevarse a uno de nosotros con él. El cuerpo de Naraku explotó, nos tuvimos que cubrir el rostro por la inmensa luz que despidió, recuerdo que la señorita Kikyo se encontraba cerca de la explosión, lo primero que me pasó por la cabeza es que no sobreviviría, pero grande fue nuestra sorpresa al recuperar la vista…..la señorita Kagome se encontraba parada enfrente de la sacerdotisa Kikyo cubriéndola de la explosión, ella la había protegido con su cuerpo. Inuyasha que también se recupero de la explosión llego a donde ellas se encontraban, tomó a Kikyo entre sus brazos y la llevo a un lugar un poco apartado del lugar, Kagome, no se movió de su lugar. Nos acercamos a ella para ver como se encontraba….._

_Miroku- Señorita Kagome_

_Sango- Kagome!! Te encuentras bien?? (En ese momento Kagome no se sostuvo más y cayo de espaldas) Kagome!!_

_Miroku- Señorita Kagome!!_

_Kagome- (Con esfuerzo) Kikyo…..se encuentra bien?? (Tendida de en el suelo con la cabeza en el regazo de Sango)_

_Sango- (Nos miramos ambos y luego volvimos a verla) Si, ella se encuentra bien, Inuyasha esta con ella_

_Kagome- Eso……esta bien_

_Sango- (Molesta y con lágrimas en los ojos) No, no esta bien, tu estas muy herida, ella no, él debería estar aquí contigo_

_Kagome- No, él la ama a ella….que mal, al parecer……lo que me dijo ese hombre es verdad…….y yo sabía en donde moriría_

_Miroku- (Yo en verdad me sentía mal por ella) Señorita Kagome…._

_Kagome- (Con una triste sonrisa en su rostro) No te preocupes, ambos lo sabíamos…..pensé que……protegería a Inuyasha……quien iba a decir que…….protegería a Kikyo. La perla??_

_Shippo- (Se acerca despacio) Aquí esta Kagome (Se la entrega)_

_Kagome- Que bien, ya esta completa_

_Sango- Que harás con ella??_

_Kagome- Yo……(Tose)….tengo un deseo, les importa_

_Miroku- No, creo que usted es la más indicada para usar ese deseo_

_Kagome- (Sonríe) Gracias Miroku…. Sango….todos_

_Ella cerró los ojos y pidió su último deseo. Ella cada vez empeoraba más agonizaba y a pesar de todo su deseo fue dirigido a la felicidad de Inuyasha restaurando la vida de Kikyo._

_Shippo- (Llorando) Kagomecita snif no te mueras, prometo ser bueno, pero no me dejes solito_

_Kagome- Lo siento Shippo……(Tose repetidas veces)…….yo, de verdad lo siento…..(Tose)……_

_Sango- Kagome_

_Kagome- Gracias a todos…….por todo……por dejarme conocerlos……por su amitad…….su apoyo……(Tose)…..es……lo mejor que me ha pasado_

_Miroku- Señorita Kagome, respecto a lo que hablamos ese día, la respuesta es………que es……lo más maravilloso del mundo, es….. sentirse completo en toda la extensión de la palabra, sentir que perteneces a un lugar._

_Kagome- (Sonrié) Gracias Miroku……ahora, ya tengo una leve idea…….aunque nunca se comparará……..en sentirlo en propia carne…… Sean felices por mi, quieren??_

_Miroku/Sango- Lo prometemos_

_Kagome- Gracias….. (cada vez se le escuchaba menos y su respirar se hacia mas pausado)……..díganle a Inuyasha……..que le deseo lo mejor……..y que……aproveche al máximo………esta nueva oportunidad_

_Sango- Se lo diremos_

_Kagome- (Sonríe)_

_Después de eso ella cerro los ojos y ya no los volvió a abrir, incluso, hasta en el último pensamiento fue para alguien más y no para ella misma, ninguno de nosotros podía creer lo que estábamos viviendo, Shippo estaba inconsolable, se la paso llorando por mucho tiempo, Sango la abrazó y lloró sobre ella, yo, solo la vi, con los ojos cerrados, parecía que dormía, pero todos sabíamos que no era así. Después de que a Inuyasha se le paso la emoción de que Kikyo tuviera de nuevo vida se acercó a nosotros, ninguno de nosotros compartió su emoción, no es que fuéramos egoístas, pero sabíamos el precio que se había tenido que pagar para que ella viviera de nuevo, él no lo sabía, él era el egoísta_

_Inuyasha- (Emocionado) Fue la perla no es cierto?? Quien pidió el deseo. Por fin todo toma el curso que debió haber tomado desde un principio!!_

_Miroku- (Serio) Fue Kagome, Inuyasha, ella esperaba que tuvieras una nueva oportunidad_

_Inuyasha- Que bien!!! (Voltea hacia Sango que tenía sujeta a Kagome) Kagome esto es grandioso (Ve que no despierta, la toma del hombro y la comienza a mover) Oh vamos Kagome, no me digas que ya te dormiste, ni aguantas nada. Ey Kagome, despierta!!_

_Sango- (Gritando) BASTA!!!_

_Shippo- (Igual de enojado) Si, suéltala perro tonto_

_Inuyasha- (Extrañado) Pero que les pasa??_

_Miroku- Inuyasha, acaso…….no te has dado cuenta??_

_Inuyasha- (Confundido) Cuenta de que??_

_Sango/Miroku- ………..._

_Shippo- Perro imbécil!!! No hueles nada?? Tu tonta felicidad te tapa los sentidos??_

_Miroku- Shippo!!_

_Shippo- Kagome esta muerta y es por tu culpa!!_

_Miroku- Basta Shippo_

_Inuyasha- (Asombrado) Como?? Pero….que paso??_

_Miroku- La señorita Kagome protegió a Kikyo con su cuerpo_

_Shippo- Después tu te alejaste con Kikyo, pero olvidaste que Kagome también estaba allí (Shippo en ese momento lloraba, pero a la vez se desahogaba) No lo puedo creer!!! Pensé que eras bestia, pero jamás imagine que sobrepasaras los límites_

_Miroku- Como ya te dije Inuyasha, la señorita Kagome nos pidió que te dijéramos que aprovecharas esta nueva oportunidad que se te ha dado_

_Inuyasha- (Viendo a Kagome) Eso…..eso dijo??_

_Miroku- (Asentí con la cabeza)_

_Fueron muchas cosas las que pasaron después a causa de la muerte de la señorita Kagome. Shippo no le volvió a dirigir la palabra a Inuyasha, éste fue a dar la noticia a la familia de Kagome y la llevó con él para entregárselas, aún puedo ver claramente su rostro dormido en mi mente, tantas veces que vi a todos dormir y el que más recuerdo es el de Kagome cuando se la llevo Inuyasha a su época, pensar que la última vez que vi sus ojos estos estaban llenos de tristeza, aún no se que fue hubiera sido mejor vivir y seguir sufriendo o morir y parar el martirio. La verdad no se que haya pasado con la familia de la señorita Kagome, al regresar Inuyasha no entro en muchos detalles, él y Kikyo se fueron para poder comenzar su vida juntos, Shippo decidió iniciar un viaje para adquirir más conocimientos, Sango y yo nos casamos y ahora tenemos un hijo al que le pusimos Kohaku en memoria al hermano de Sango, también esperamos que en un futuro podamos tener una hija que por acuerdo mutuo hemos decidido ponerle Kagome, ya que sin ella nos hubieramos tardado mas en descubrir lo que ya sabíamos, que nos amábamos, que somos afortunados el tenernos el uno al otro, ya que no todos tiene la suerte de encontrar a nuestra alma gemela. Amor incondicional es lo que significa ese nombre para nosotros._

"_Ama, vive al máximo se sincero contigo mismo y con las demás personas, realiza lo que desees, nunca dejes las cosas para después ya que podría ser demasiado tarde"_

Sango entró de nuevo a la pequeña habitación y vio en la cara de Miroku una enorme sonrisa.

Sango- Has terminado??

Miroku- (Satisfecho) Si, he terminado

Sango- (Dudando) Puedo….??

Miroku- Si, te dije que serías la primera en leerlo, así es que, adelante.

Sango leyó el escrito que su marido había realizado en todo ese rato, al igual que él comenzó a rememorar ese triste capítulo de su vida, y al hacerlo, lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Al terminar de leer, ella le sonrió a su esposo

Sango- Entonces….así es como se siente amar y ser amado con la misma intensidad??

Miroku- (Contesto a su sonrisa con otra) Tienes una mejor definición??

Sango- (Negando con la cabeza) No, no la pude describir mejor

Miroku- Y bien, que te pareció??

Sango- Que ha sido lo mejor que has escrito, tuve razón al decir que se te había ocurrido algo grande

Miroku- Tampoco es para tanto

Sango- Miroku……

Miroku- Dime??

Sango- Pues…..sobre el nombre que elegimos para nuestra hija…

Miroku- (Dándose cuénta de lo que Sango trataba de decir) Estas….estas segura

Sango- (Sonrojándose)Si

Miroku- (Emocionado) Oh Sango eres maravillosa!!!!! (Se acerca a ella y la abraza) Gracias, gracias

Sango- Por que??

Miroku- Por ser mi alma gemela y permanecer a mi lado

Esta escena termina con un dulce beso entre Sango y Miroku.

**NOTA: Bueno pues este es el resultado de cuando se va la luz en la noche y no tienes otra cosa que hacer y tu imaginación vuela y aparte sufres de insomnio XD. Espero lo disfruten y ya saben, manden sus comentarios y gracias de antemano por ellos.**


End file.
